Coform nonwoven webs, which are composites of a matrix of meltblown fibers and an absorbent material (e.g., pulp fibers), have been used as an absorbent layer in a wide variety of applications, including absorbent articles, absorbent dry wipes, wet wipes, and mops. Most conventional coform webs employ meltblown fibers formed from polypropylene homopolymers. One problem sometimes experienced with such coform materials, however, is that coform materials may not be sufficiently resilient when subjected to bending forces. For example, when a coform wiper is crumpled, perhaps to wring a fluid from the wiper, the coform material may not return to its original flat, unwrinkled state. As another example, a coform material used as an absorbent core in personal care absorbent product may have a tendency for bunching.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved coform nonwoven web for use in a variety of applications that shows improved resistance to bending forces and demonstrates a tendency to return to a flat state after being folded.